


Not Your Usual Evening in Front of the TV

by debunker



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, International Fanworks Day 2016, Jim and Sherlock have their own concept of fun, M/M, Sexual Content, Sheriarty - Freeform, consulting boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debunker/pseuds/debunker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sherlock and Jim watch TV it's never boring.<br/>Unexpected is the new sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Usual Evening in Front of the TV

_You need me or you're nothing. Because we're just alike, you and I._

 

“You’re only watching this because it makes you feel like you’re smarter than them,” Jim was pretty much amused by Sherlock’s agitated yells at the participants of a stupid TV quiz.

“I _AM_ smarter than them! Idiots! Obvious that nobody cares about the name of this footballer’s wife!” Sherlock cried out indignant. Jim gave him a curious look. “Ask about the ash or the blood coagulation time or the gun powder.” He switched the TV off, annoyed and tossed the remote on the sofa, crossing his arms, visibly angry.

Jim fished the remote with caution and patted him on the sleeve.

“Sherlock, don’t be mad, these are ordinary people playing their stupid games. You are above these silly shows.” He gave Sherlock a furtive caress, squeezing gently his forearm but Sherlock did not seem to be paying attention. Jim would have preferred playing games in the bedroom but Sherlock felt like showing off his intellectual potential that night.

Sherlock regained control of the remote grabbing it off Jim’s prehensile fingers and turned the TV on again.

It took him a minute of turning over before he could finally find something he liked. In the meanwhile Jim, acting with exaggerated ennui, took off his blazer and tie and opened the top button of his crisp shirt.

He knew Sherlock had to take his revenge on the stupid broadcasting, he could not stand loosing.

“Oh, look, they have to push the red button when they know what the song is.” Sherlock sniffed. Jim doubted he could compete in this with the people on screen though. But now the game was on and Sherlock had to play the part of Mr. Know-It-All. A pop tune started to play and Sherlock was clearly out of his depth immediately, twitching his head and opening his mouth like a goldfish ready to say something but clearly not knowing the answer. An annoying excessively tanned blonde pushed the red button beaming and yelling, “Gimme More!”

The host applauded and confirmed the answer.

“More music like that would increase the average suicide rate in London I’m afraid”, Sherlock crossed and uncrossed his legs. Jim laughed silently and shifted his position a bit to get closer to Sherlock so that the sides of their thighs touched now but Sherlock was totally oblivious of that, completely absorbed by the programme.

Next tune hit and it was obvious to Jim Sherlock would not get this one either despite his finger snapping as if to say “got it!”

Unlike a stick-thin bloke with an aggressively red mohawk and multiple facial piercings who pushed the red button with an annoying horn alert which made Sherlock grit his teeth. “Friday I’m in love,” the guy answered and was right.  Jim with an innocent air was downloading Shazam to be ready for the next musical challenge watching Sherlock boosting with anger like a blob.

“Don’t they ever put on classical pieces? Like a Bach or a Vivaldi?” Sherlock was trying really hard not to care sitting back against the sofa making Jim stare at his now well exposed neck. “What are you doing?” he finally turned his head to Moriarty who was scrolling something down on the display, a blue disc with an S spinning at the centre of it. “Cheating is not allowed!” he slapped Jim across the arm to make him toss the phone but Moriarty snapped it back bringing it close to his chest covering the display. He grinned: “Oh, Sherlock, you know I play _dirty_.” Jim’s eyes flashed meaningfully at him. Sherlock dismissed him with a wave of his hand coming back to concentrating on the next tune, his jaw tense and forehead wrinkled.

A new melody began and this was really familiar to Sherlock, if only he could go to his mind palace in an instant to find the track title he must have heard on the radio, maybe during a taxi ride. Apparently it was not new to Jim either who was now humming along, clearly pleased with himself which irritated Sherlock to a state of hardly controlled rage. Moriarty could not win this stupid competition simply by using an app!

Sherlock gave him a knee kick and Moriarty responded with an exaggerated “ouch” clearly pleased with having managed to get Sherlock mad. He knew sex after would have been even hotter if Sherlock were to blow off steam.

The blonde was ready to strike again as her hand got right above the red button and a triumphant smile was already stretching her enhanced mouth. The moment she smashed the button yelling the answer her head exploded sending its bloody pieces all across the TV studio covering the faces of the shocked audience and the host and making Sherlock jump up and grab Moriarty’s thigh. There was a pause of vibrating silence as the headless body reeled and hit the floor with a thud. Then an utter panic started. Incredulous, Sherlock watched people run back and forward screaming, crying, trying to clean themselves off the horrible mess. On the contrary, Moriarty stayed completely impassible, still toying with his cell phone and keeping humming under his nose “Caught in a bad ro-ou-ma-ance”. Sherlock eyed him up suspiciously. And then realization struck him.

“That was you…” Jim rolled his neck and blew Sherlock a slow kiss. “How did you do this?” Sherlock felt shock giving place to admiration and intrigue. Jim shrugged his shoulders innocently. Sherlock tightened his grip on Moriarty’s thigh, massaging it seductively. He knew it made Jim’s cock twitch with sweet anticipation. He pulled himself closer, breathing against Jim’s neck, almost touching his earlobe. He himself felt an exciting pang of desire in his trousers. Oh, his boredom was gone in an instant. Unexpected is the new sexy.

“Tell me, Jim.” Sherlock’s voice passed to the most seductive whisper.

“No, _you_ tell me.” Jim’s hand slid up Sherlock’s hip and ducked between his legs squeezing gently Sherlock’s starting erection. He knew it would slow down Sherlock’s mental activity for some time.

“You’re playing dirty.”

“And you like it”. Moriarty started teasing Sherlock harder shifting himself closer, rolling on his side and pushing his knee over Sherlock’s hip. Moriarty’s fingers sliding up and down his growing erection, a mixture of the recent shock and the idea of Moriarty making someone’s head explode live in front of the thousands of outraged spectators only to cheer Sherlock up and give him a chance to be smart was erotic to the extreme. “Don’t you?” Moriarty’s voice got lower as Sherlock made his palm slide under Jim’s belt to return the courtesy.

“That was _mind-blowing_.”

“ _Wasn’t_ _it_?” Jim grinned the happiest smile at Sherlock before kissing him hard and passing to his favourite type of game: foreplay.

 

 

_Je veux ton amour et je veux ta revanche._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Implied tracks:  
> 1\. Gimme More - Britney Spears  
> 2\. Friday I'm in love - The Cure  
> 3\. Bad Romance - Lady Gaga


End file.
